A wide variety of high polymers have been prepared from aromatic compounds, many of which are currently produced and marketed on a moderate to large scale. While such polymers are useful in many areas, one property of high polymers, particularly those of the thermoplastic type, which needs to be improved is the ability to withstand high use temperatures. Thermoplastic high polymers frequently form a continuous matrix for reinforcing agents and fillers which are added to alter the properties of the polymers before they are shaped into useful articles such as electrical and automotive parts. High polymers that will withstand high use temperatures alone or in combination with other ingredients are desirable.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a process for producing poly(arylene sulfide sulfone) polymers containing ether groups exhibiting good high temperature properties and increased molecular weight. It is a further objective of this invention to provide a process employing aromatic diphenols for the preparation of poly(arylene sulfide sulfone) polymers containing ether groups suitable for melt shaping useful articles.